Imagine Prom
by Wondergal77
Summary: FOR DIRECTIONERS!Maddie's boyfriend Doug dumps her for her best friend Danielle,who was dating Maddie's guy bestie Liam!Maddie and Liam go to prom together to make the other couple jealous.What happens when they both want each other?LEMON WARNING!


Imagine:  
You fall down on your bed. Crying. "Why?" You wonder out loud.  
"Why did Doug have to dump me two days before the prom?"  
You weren't really upset at the fact that your boyfriend of 3 months dumped you. You were more upset that you couldn't go to prom. At your school you had to have a prom date to go.  
You walk over to your closet and pull out your dress. The tight, red, strapless one. That you begged your mom to buy because it was a special night. It cost $500. If your mom learns you can't go, she'll return it. You love the dress so you decide you won't tell her.  
You get a call from your best friend Liam and he asks "Maddie. Why weren't you in 7th period history?"

"I left school early during 5th period science. I wasn't feeling well."  
That wasn't technically a lie. You felt sad and rejected.

"Oh come on Maddie. I've known you since we were 5. I can tell when you're lying."

You tell him the whole story of how Doug dumped you to be with your ex-best friend Danielle. And how you left school to cry in your room in peace. He gets mad too because Danielle was his girlfriend. He knows how much you were looking forward to the prom. So he devises a plan to make Doug and Danielle jealous by going together.

"I'd love to go to prom with you Liam." And it wasn't just to make Doug jealous, you love Liam. As a brother. He's your rock. He does stupid things to get you to stop crying. He protects you from everything he thinks will hurt you. That's what you two have. A brother/sister relationship. But some part of you is hoping there's something more somewhere.

It's prom night. You spend hours locked in your room. Doing hair, makeup, nails. Trying to decide which shoes to wear takes half an hour, so does jewelry.  
Your mom calls up "Madeline! Your date is here." You notice she doesn't say Liam. She must not have answered the door.

You walk calmly downstairs telling yourself. "Liam's waiting. Be calm."  
You get to the door and there stands Liam. In his tuxedo. You've only seen him in a tux one other time. When you were his date to his cousin's wedding.

"Maddie you look beautiful." He says quietly while smiling.

"You do too." You realize you just called him beautiful.  
"Handsome I mean. You look handsome." You say while he's standing there laughing.

Your dad comes to the door ready to give his speech to scare Doug. He looks out the door and sees Liam.

"Guess I don't need to give the 'treat my daughter with respect and when you get home I'll be cleaning my gun' speech. I trust you with her Liam."

"Thanks Mr. Lange." Liam says as you push him outside to get in the limo.  
"Hold on. Where do you two think you're going?" Yells your mother from the kitchen. "We need pictures!"

"Mom! The prom starts at 8." You whine not wanting your picture taken.

"And it's only 7:15. So picture time." She says clapping her hands together.

You glare at her and Liam says "Hey it's only a few pictures. Come on." He says taking your arm and dragging you towards the banister.  
He puts his hand on your waist as you both smile for what feels like the thousandth time.

"It's 7:45 Mom. We're leaving now."

You push Liam out the door before they can get any more pictures.  
You both get into the limo and talk about what you need to do in order to make your exes jealous.  
"We need to dance and look happy about it." You say twirling your hair absentmindedly.

"We need it to be believable. If they look suspiciously at us, we need to kiss."  
You almost choke on your water.  
"Kiss? Like as just a quickie or like French?" You ask hoping it will be French. Maybe you did have some feelings for Liam.

"Depends on how believable it has to be." He says. "Why don't we practice now?" He says not looking you in the eye. "So it won't be awkward the first time."

"You act like this is the first time we're going to kiss." You say remembering back to the night of the freshman homecoming.

"Well isn't it?" He says confused.

"No Liam, it's not. Freshman homecoming. Two years ago. We were dates then too. We felt drunk on something. Maybe the punch. You lead me into a room and kissed me. Full on the lips. We both tried to forget but I never did. I tried. But it was too big of a moment to forget." You say blushing.

"I never forget either Maddie. I just never brought it up because it might have ruined our friendship." He says putting his hand on your leg.  
Trying to focus on anything else but the place where he's touching you, you say "Hey look. We're here." You say pointing to the country club.  
You both climb out of the limo and he whispers in your ear "Showtime"  
The feel of his breath on your neck was too much and you fall. Straight into his chest.

"Be careful." He says winking at you.  
He holds out his arm for you to grab and he leads you into the building.

"Wow." Is all you can get out. There are lights an stars hanging from the ceiling. The music is slow now but from past experience you know the DJ speeds it up later.  
"Maddie look." Liam says pointing to the dance floor. There, in the middle is Doug and Danielle. Whispering in each others ears and just laughing.

"Come on." He says leading you to a table so you can put your stuff down. You look who's at the table and it's all of Liam's best friends and bandages. With their girlfriends. You put your purse next to Liam's jacket and he walks you to the dance floor.  
His song is playing. 'More Than This'. He leads you to the middle and puts his hands on your waist again as you lock your arms around his neck. You realize that you both danced to this song at the wedding and homecoming.  
"Liam." You say. "I think this is becoming our song." You say as you both away back and forth.

"What makes you say that?"

"We've danced to this first at homecoming, than your cousin's wedding, now here. It's our song."

"Yeah. I guess it is." He says looking over at Danielle.

"Hey. Remember that you came here with me. Not that slut. Now cheer up."  
And a happy voice starts to come from the speakers. It's Liam's and One Thing is playing.

"I wonder who chose the playlist for the dance." You say sarcastically.

"It wasn't me I swear. Niall's the one on the committee."  
You both laugh and smile.

"Quick they're looking!" Says Liam. And he takes your face in his hands and kisses you. Lightly at first and then more fiercely. You kiss back with as much force as he did. You stop and see that both Doug an Dani are staring daggers at you.

"Guess it worked." You say to Liam. Who is just looking at you with loving eyes.  
"Liam?" You say snapping him out of it. "You okay? You looked kinda weird."

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. I was just looking at your pretty eyes." He smiles at you and you blush.

"Thank you." You say to him.

"What for?" He asks confused.

"For bringing me here. For getting my mind off of Doug. For being my best friend."

He smiles and takes your hand and takes you back to your table.

"Guys. This is Maddie. My girlfriend." He says looking at you.

"Really Liam? This isn't part if the act?" You say hoping it's not an act.

"Yes Maddie. I love you. So let me introduce you to the guys. This is Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Niall. Guys this is Maddie."

"We know who she is Liam. You couldn't stop talking about how happy you were to go to prom with her." Says Zayn making Liam blush.

"Come on." You say taking Liam back to the dance floor.

"You go on down there. I'll get us some punch."

You make your way to the dance floor and see Doug making his way over to you.

"What do you want Doug?" You say annoyed.

"You." He says staggering forward.

"Sorry Doug but my boyfriend will be back any second. Goodbye." You say pushing him away.  
He only gets closer and kisses you. He starts to move his hand down to your butt. You try and push him off but he comes even closer. He puts his hands on your boobs and drags you to a corner near the punch bowl. He kisses you again and you can smell the alcohol on his breath.  
Liam sees you kissing him, not the other way around and he drops the cups and walks outside. Pushing as hard as you can you can't get Doug off you.  
Louis sees what's going on and comes to your aid. He pulls Doug off of you and says "Maddie go catch up to Liam. He saw you two kissing and he's pretty upset."

You yell a quick thank you at Louis while running out the door. You see Liam getting into the limo.

"Liam wait!" You scream not caring who hears you.  
"What do you want whore?" He says bitterly.

"I didn't kiss Doug. I swear Liam! He was drunk and he kissed me. I'm not lying. If you need proof go and ask Louis."

"Go and ask Louis? You probably snogged him too! Just go back inside and enjoy your stupid prom." He says holding back tears.

"Well that isn't possible unless you're there. So we either go back inside and pretend things are okay or we drive to my house and talk. Your choice."

"Home. Let's go to your house. No one else is home." He says trying to recollect himself.

You both get in the limo and it's quiet the whole ride home until Liam says "Maddie. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should've known that you would never have tried to kiss Doug. I was just jealous. And you aren't a whore. You're anything but. I love you." He says trying to avoid your gaze.

"I love you too Liam. I always have. Even if it wasn't the way we both wanted at first."

You get to you house, which is conveniently located about three houses down from his. He flips the light on and you get to see him clearly in his tux again. 'God. He looks so hot in his tux' you think.

"Do you want anything? Food? Something to drink?" You ask him.

"You! I want you." He says hungrily.

He grabs you and hooks your legs around his waist. He carries you upstairs and lays you on your bed.  
"Liam. I'm scared." You say.

"Don't be. If something bothers just tell me and I'll stop."  
He says while laying on top of you and kissing down your body. You start to feel weird. A moan escapes your mouth when gets to your neck.  
You can feel him grin against your neck. He starts to take your dress off and you say "You first." You say indicating that he has to take his shirt off first. He takes it off and you notice for the first time that he has a 6 pack.  
"How've I never noticed this? We go swimming all the time." You say staring at his bare chest.  
"I don't know Maddie. But how have I never noticed how sexy you look when your in a dress?"

"I guess we have a lot to learn about each other." You say biting your lip. He starts to "learn" about your boobs as he puts his hands on them. He takes your dress off and removes your bra.  
He places his hands on them again and you scream because his hands are cold.

"Sorry." He says but he doesn't sound very sorry.

He starts to move his hands down your body when you both hear a lock click downstairs.

"Shit! They're home. Go! Jump out the window." You say to Liam throwing him his shirt.

"When do I get to see you again?" He asks jokingly.

"Come over about 3. Both of my parent are still at work than."

"I'll see you at 3 than love." He says while swiftly jumping out the window.

You race to get your nightgown on before turning off your room light.

"Oh I wonder what she's doing home early." Says your mom.

"Obeying curfew and she's already sleep. What a perfect daughter." Your dad says smiling.

Oh if they only knew


End file.
